


Counting Stars

by lost_spook



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire's always a mystery to Steel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Persiflage in an LJ meme, for the prompt "counting stars" + Sapphire/Steel.

Sapphire was studying something hanging from the ceiling. It must be decorative, Steel thought with vague distaste. String and wood and paint in the shape of stars and one crescent moon.

“Six,” said Sapphire, and looked at him. “Stars.”

Steel examined the object more closely. “Is that significant?”

“No,” Sapphire said, and smiled at him for a long while, enough to make him edge forward, both uncomfortable and inevitably drawn towards her.

“Then what? Is something else wrong?”

She was still smiling as she put a hand to his arm. “Just a mobile. To amuse a very young child. Harmless.”

_Sapphire_. He couldn’t quite manage the irritation he should have at her wasting his time, nor did he move out of her hold. 

“Pretty,” she added, and then shrugged slightly, still smiling at him. She leant in towards him, her hair brushing his face. “Don’t you think?”


End file.
